Harry Potter and the 7 exchange students
by Lonely-Shounen
Summary: What if? The Red cherryblossoms characters,Cardcaptors characters and Etiole the terrible characters goes to Hogwarts? it will just cause some turmoil and chaos!
1. Just the beggining

Martial artists,cardcaptors and a spoiled little girl goes to Hogwarts!!!? A Red cherryblossoms, Etiole the terrible, Cardcaptor Sakura and a Hogwarts crossover story.  
  
Note: The anime here are in japanese version!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters here.........  
  
CHAPTER 1:THE BEGGINING  
  
~La Salle China~  
  
Anwel: ~Beats up Rye in 22 seconds~..........Game over? awww...........to bad..........  
  
Rye: No.......you cannot beat......the.......Tiger of Taekwondo.............  
  
Jamie: Anwel............why won't fight other STRONGER martial artist?  
  
Anwel: I am the only one that is strong here..............~Insane laugh~.......  
  
Jamie: ~Smiles~...........Then how come you always lose to me............  
  
Anwel: ~Freezes like a statue~ ........Ah........uh.......because........  
  
Jamie: Don't be so boastful!  
  
Rye: ~Stands up~.........You cannot beat the tiger of taekwondo!!! ~battle cry~  
  
Jamie: Huh?  
  
Anwel: ~Sighs~.........he never stops........  
  
Rye: ~evil eyes~............ANWEL CHESTNUT!!!  
  
(Rye attacks Anwel with his powerful kicks but Anwel is able to dodge the attacks of Rye)  
  
Anwel: ~Dodging and yawning~..........  
  
Rye: ~Evil eyes and still attacks Anwell~.......ANWEL CHESTNUT!!!  
  
Anwel: ~Dodging and yawning~.......Will you stop shouting my handsome name?  
  
Jamie: ~Anime sweatdrop~...........Boast guy..........  
  
Anwel: ~Dodging and smiles~.......Enough with the child's play!  
  
Rye: ~Evil eyes and keeps attacking Anwel~ ANWEL CHESTNUT!!!  
  
Anwel: ~Dodging and getting prepared with his technique~........Fist of the rising tiger!!!!  
  
(Suddenly Anwel uppercuts Rye with fire,sending Rye into the sky and crashing him down to the solid ground)  
  
Rye: ~Fainted~.......  
  
Jamie: Must you use that technique? that's too powerful..........  
  
Anwel: Powerful? Huh! that was my weakest tecnique!  
  
Jamie: ~Annoyed with his boastful behaviour~.............Budha's touch!!!  
  
(Jamie touches Anwel's head with one finger and suddenly Anwel exploded)  
  
Jamie: How's that!!?  
  
Anwel: ~Half-fainted~.....That.....was....the...weakest.......~falls down like a statue~  
  
Jamie: i have defeated him 23242 times!!! with 0 loses!  
  
(Jamie runs off getting Anwel's money)  
  
Jamie: Bye! Bye! Bye!  
  
Anwel: Darn that girl...........  
  
~Magical temple~  
  
Etiole: ~Controlling the wind~.........  
  
Marcus: Controling the wind again?  
  
Etiole: What could i do? i'm so bored..........  
  
Marcus: Stop it......you may create a typhoon......  
  
Etiole: ~Stops controling the wind~..........I wander how many adventures will aproach us.......  
  
Marcus: ~anime sweatdrop~ You already have enough advenutres for one day.........  
  
Etiole: I already have captured the elemental rocks.......what's next?  
  
Marcus: Just stay out of trouble for one day...........please?  
  
Etiole: Why should i?  
  
Marcus: Or you'll never become a windy mistress...........  
  
Etiole: ~Behaving a like an angel~.......I am good...........i am good..........not terrible........i am good.........i am good......  
  
Marcus: ~Stands up to get some coffee~........i agree......do that all day....i'll be happy.........  
  
Etiole: I WANT TO HAVE SUGAR CANDY FOR TODAY!!!  
  
Marcus: That's for Christmas only!  
  
Etiole: I WANT FRUITCAKE FOR DINNER AND TURKEY DINNER FOR SNACKS AND I WANT GREEN TEA FOR DESSERT!!!  
  
Marcus: ~Drinking pain reliever~.....Oh.......great.....Mistress...........help me.............  
  
~Tomaede gradeschool~  
  
Sakura: ~Copying notes from the blackboard~............  
  
Li: ~Staring at Sakura~..............  
  
Tomoyo: (Shaoran can never tell her what he feels)............  
  
Sakura: (I wonder.....if Touya is home?.......maybe not......)  
  
Li: (She's so cute..........)  
  
(Dissmisal)  
  
Li: Its the last day of school!!! ~Throws his notebook in the air and catches it~ Taddaa!!  
  
Tomoyo: ~clapping her hands~  
  
(Sakura arrives)  
  
Sakura: Hi guys!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Hi Sakura-chan!!  
  
Li: ~drops his notebook~.....hi.....Sakura.......  
  
Sakura: Hi Li-kun! i saw you do that trick! it was cool!  
  
Li: Um......thanks.......  
  
Tomoyo: Hey Sakura-chan! Li wants to tell you something!  
  
Li: WHAT!!?  
  
Sakura: What is it? Li-Kun?  
  
Li: Ah.....uh.........um......  
  
Sakura: Come on! i won't be mad!  
  
Li: Um.......ah.....Can you um..........ahh.........  
  
Sakura: Can i do the um-ah? what's that?  
  
Li: No! no! no! no! i mean....  
  
Tomoyo: (Say it Shaoran!)................  
  
Li: I..............  
  
Sakura: ?  
  
Li: I need to go home!!! ~runs away~  
  
Tomoyo: ~Sighs~.......  
  
Sakura: what's the matter with him?  
  
Tomoyo: He's not really like that......he's just.......not concentrated...........  
  
Sakura: Not concentrated?  
  
Tomoyo: Oh.........you'll find out pretty soon.........  
  
~The Dursleys~  
  
Harry: ~Packing his things for Hogwarts~.........my 2nd year in Hogwarts........i can't wait to see Hermoine and Ron......  
  
(Suddenly Doby appears)  
  
Doby: Harry must not go to Hogwarts! it will cause chaos.......  
  
Harry: ~Freak out~......Wh-who are you!?  
  
Doby: Doby sir.........please.........don't come back to Hogawrts! please sir!  
  
Harry: Why not!?  
  
Doby: That Doby must not tell!  
  
Harry: Fine! i will go to Hogwarts! and nothing can't stop me!  
  
Doby: Whatever you say sir! Doby must still stop you!  
  
(Doby vanishes)  
  
Harry: ~Lies down in his bed~...........What could go wrong this year?  
  
To be continued........ ____________________________________________________________  
  
So.....was it good? this is my first and most confusing story i ever made!!  
  
who do you think will be the ones will be the hero of Hogwarts? Read my fanfic and find out more! 


	2. Unexepected visitor

CHAPTER 2:UNEXPECTED VISITOR AND LETTERS  
  
~Anwel's room~  
  
Anwel: ~sleeping~.........  
  
(Suddenly a giant enters his room, breaking the door)  
  
Anwel: ~Wakes up from the noise~ What the!?  
  
Hagrid: I am Hagrid, Keeper of keys in Hogwarts.........  
  
Anwel: ~Jumps out of his bed and gets into fighting stance~ I don't care who you are!! but your bustin' in my room!! and how did you entered my house!!!?  
  
Hagrid: Your fireplace.......  
  
Anwel: What are you doing here!? what do you want!!!?  
  
Hagrid: You! my boy!.......are joining Hogwarts.........  
  
Anwel: Hogwarts? blah! ~loses faith on Hagrid~ i am going to kick your ass if you don't get out of my house!!!  
  
Hagrid: Whoah! watch your language! you are going to a magical school of witchcraft and wizadry!!!  
  
Anwel: I don't care! i'm only intrested in martial arts!!!  
  
Hagrid: (The boy dosen't believes me!!!).......Fine then............  
  
(Suddenly Anwel's pigtailed grew longer and longer till it fills the whole room)  
  
Anwel: What the!!!?  
  
Hagrid: I could do that to your face..........  
  
Anwel: Okay!! Okay!! Okay!! i'm joining Hogwarts!! just tell me what to do!!!  
  
Hagrid: Now that wasn't hard isn't it?  
  
(Anwel's pigtail grew back normal)  
  
Anwel: I'm glad that's over..........  
  
Hagrid: Now come with me.........  
  
~Sakura's house~  
  
Sakura: ~Yawning~...........What a beautiful day!!!  
  
(Suddenly she finds a mail under her pillow)  
  
Sakura: Ha? what's this?  
  
(She opens the letter and red it, she was amaze)  
  
Sakura: I-i am.....going to......Hogwarts!?  
  
(She runs down the stairs and she red the letter to Touya)  
  
Touya: That letter is only a hoax! why would you go to London?  
  
Sakura: Maybe you right brother.......~Throws the letter to a trash can~.........Magic isn't real.....(Except for Clow cards!! maybe this is real!)  
  
(Somebody knocks on the door)  
  
Sakura: I'll get it......~She opens the door~.....  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura! i have recieved letter from Hogwarts!!  
  
Li: Me too!!  
  
Sakura: Believe it or not! i have one too!  
  
Tomoyo: Where is it?  
  
Sakura: I throwed it in the trash can!  
  
Li: What!!? why did you that!?  
  
Sakura: Brother dosen't belive in it!!  
  
Li: We got to make him believe!!  
  
Sakura: How?  
  
(Keroberos appears behind Sakura)  
  
Kero: Hi! Sakura!  
  
Sakura: Good morning Keroberos!!  
  
Kero: ~Sees Li's letter~.........Hmm...........~steals it~  
  
Li: Hey! give that back!  
  
Kero: ~Reads the letter~........Oh.......no........~Drops the letter~  
  
Tomoyo: What's wrong Kero?  
  
Li: ~takes his letter~......Cat got your toungue?  
  
Sakura: Yeah.....what's the matter?  
  
Kero: This letter is from Hogwarts.........  
  
Li: So? what's the problem their?  
  
Kero: ~Refreshes his memory~.......50 years ago.........a kid was playing with a dangerous clow card........he was also invited to Hogwarts.......while he was showing off the card..........the card turn him evil.........he was expelled......never to have seen in Hogwarts......then he strike revenge..........killing half of the girls in Hogwarts......then Dumbledore fought him.........the kid has lost......he was forced to be sealed in a powerful talisman.......Dumboldore hid him......never to be touched or seen.......again.......  
  
Sakura: Who is this.........Dumbledore?  
  
Li: Funny name!!!  
  
Tomoyo: ~Giggles~......you can say that again!  
  
Kero: Don't insult Dumboldore!!! he's one of the most powerful wizards of all time!  
  
Sakura: About that kid you were talking about..........what do you want us to do with it?  
  
Kero: Capture the Evil clow within him......  
  
Li: What!!?  
  
Sakura: You told us he was dangerous!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Even i can't do anything about it!  
  
Kero: But Sakura......Li.........your the only ones who can save Hogwarts......  
  
Sakura: I understand...........but brother dosen't agree for me to go to Hogwarts.......  
  
Kero: Leave it to me!  
  
Li: I got a feeling we are the first one to die here with Kerobero's plan......  
  
Kero: Beh!!  
  
Tomoyo: So...........i am going to learn magic also!?  
  
Sakura: Yes! you are Tomoyo!  
  
Tomoyo: ..........I'm so happy...........  
  
~Magical temple~  
  
Etiole: ~Playing with a Magical ball~..........Wheee!!!  
  
Marcus: ~Drinking tea~...........  
  
(Suddenly an image of Prof. McGonagell appears)  
  
Prof. McGonagell: I welcome you Etiole and Marcus to Hogwarts!!!  
  
Etiole: Hi! i am Etiole Windtakers! and this is Marcus Elevenion!  
  
Marcus: Not an another weird adventure..........  
  
Prof. McGonagell: oh! Hogwarts is a school for kids that wants to learn magic!  
  
Marcus: We already know magic.........  
  
Prof. McGonagell: Whether you say no or yes......your still coming and Etiole too.............  
  
Etiole: Pleeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzz............Can we go to Hogwarts!?  
  
Marcus: ~Loses his patience~..........okay! okay! okay! just tell me what to do!?  
  
Prof. McGonagell: ~Gives Marcus a list of supplies~........Buy this from Diagon alley........~Gives Marcus a ticket 9 3/4~..........You'll need this..........just go to the London station........  
  
(Prof. McGonagell vanishes)  
  
Etiole: We are going to learn magic in Hogwarts? but why?  
  
Marcus: Beats me..........  
  
~Jamie's house~  
  
Hagrid: ~Knocks on the door~.....  
  
Anwel: Must we come to this house!?  
  
Jamie: ~Opens the door~..........Yes?..........~looks at Hagrid~.......Ah..........uh......should you say Fi fy fo fum?  
  
Hagrid: ~Laughs~..........that's a good one!  
  
Anwel: Get to the point!  
  
Hagrid: ~Explains about Hogwarts~...........  
  
Jamie: Uh.......um............since my parents has passed away.......I think....i should do magic.......  
  
Anwel: .......................  
  
Hagrid: That's the spirit! oh yeah! you two must buy your magical supplies!  
  
Anwel: That's a good joke...........where in the fuckin' world are we going to find that!?  
  
Jamie: Whoah! watch your mouth Anwel!  
  
Hagrid: Easy! follow me!  
  
~Anwel's house~  
  
Anwel: What are we doing in my fireplace?  
  
Hagrid: ~Hands Anwel a floo powder~ Hold this.........and go to the fireplace.......  
  
Anwel: ~Goes to the fireplace~.......and?  
  
Jamie: I am sensing magic!  
  
Hagrid: Throw the powder in the air and say..........."Diagon ally!!" you will be transported in a marketplace wait for me and Jamie there!  
  
Anwel: Uh...........~throws the powder in the air~.......Dayagon aley!? ~Vanishes~  
  
Jamie: E? what did he said?  
  
Hagrid: ............Dayagon aley.............  
  
Jamie: ~Anime sweatdrop~.............  
  
To be continued........  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
So.......waddaya think? will Hagrid and Jamie rescue Anwel (Why would they)? and what is Keroberos's plan? and will Marcus and Etiole will avoid trouble in Diagon ally? read the next part of my fanfic and find out! 


End file.
